13th_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Vulcan
Vulcan is the second planet in the Nevasa System (40 Eridani), it orbits the systems primary (of which the system is a Trinary system). The plaent is called T'Khasi, Ti-Valk'ain or Minshara depending on context. The planet is in a binary orbit with its companion T'khut. The Planet is the Home to the race known as Vulcans. The local goverments offical name is Confedracy of Surak. Vulcan is a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Early History Being a harsh desert Planet with limited resources Vulcans history is one of great violence. The destructive capacity almost eliminated the Vulcan people with the detonation of Atomic Weapons across the planet. It was only through the teachings of the Philosipher Surak that the people of Vulcan found peace. This peace lead to the sundering of the Vulcans resulting in those who left and became the Romulans. As the Vulcans exercised a slow and controled advance of technology they developed patience in all things. This attitude resulted in the progress from warp 1 to warp 2 taking over a hundred years. They became a star faring race that was intrested in explroation and non-interferance (a Proto Prime Directive). It is because of this that they had regulated Earth as a warlike planet that would most likely result in thier own destruction. However, it is due to one of thier vessels , the T'plana Hath, being on the edge of the Sol System that they caught Zephram Cochrane's first warp flight. This moment in history resulted in Earth's first offical First COntact and lead Humanity down a different path. Modern History The Vulcan's were a driving force behind the Coalition of Planets which eventually evolved into the United Federation of Planets. During the Romulan Wars they took a backseat due to the realizetion that the Romulan's were able to remotely control the technologiclly superior Vulcan vessels. Their close contact with Humans lead to them being a common sight Through out the Federation. They even had officers present on Earth's first long term exploration mission. They had a massive reformation of their goverment in the late 22nd century which resulted in the acceptance of the Syrrannites. This lead to a Syrrannite leader, T'Pau, for over a Hundred years. Many Vulcan have opposed to the close alliance, due to the concern it was not in line with Vulcan teachings. It ws decided by refeerendum to remain at humanities side. Which resulted in greater Vulcan influence in the Federations Exploration and research efforts. V'Shar (Vulcan Defense Force) The Vulcan Defense Force is the military arm of the Confederacy of Vulcan which are charged with the protection of Vulcan and its colonies. The Vulcan Ministry of Defense are in charge with the administration of this branch of the Vulcan state. The Minister of Defense is known to work closely with Starfleet in order to maintain peak efficiency as well as to ensure coordination between the two. During the Earth-Romulan War, the Defense Force participated in the conflict with the Romulan Star Empire which included defending Earth's assets in the Alpha Centauri system. However, under the orders of Administrator of the Confederacy of Vulcan T'Pau, they were recalled and did not take any further overt action in the conflict with the Romulans. Unknown to many, this was partly because the Vulcans discovered that the telecapture technology of the Romulans was especially effective against Vulcan vessels allowing them to easily commandeer them remotely. Commander: Vessels: D'kyr Class Suurok Class Equipment: Ranks High Captain Captain Commander Sub-Commander Major Lieutenant Sub-Lieutenant Uhlan Vessels D'kyr Class Specs Lenght:600.00m Beam:180.00m Draft:180.00m Crew:147 Operationl: 8 Engines 2 x 90k/mps Sub-Light Engines 1 x Warp 6 Circular Warp Drive Weapons 6 x Phase Cannons 4 x Photon Torpedo Tubes (90rds) Defences Hull:Monotanium Alloy Multi-Layer Regenerative Shield System Surak Class Specs Lenght:309.00m Beam:72.00m Draft:72.00m Crew:175 Operational:11 Engines 2 x 90k/mps Sub-Light Engines 1 x Warp 5.5 Circular Warp Drive Weapons 2 x Phase Cannons 4 x Photon Torpedo Tubes (60rds) Defences Hull:Monotanium Alloy Multi-Layer Regenerative Shield System Vhaklas Class Specs Lenght:40m Beam:15.00m Draft:10.00m Crew:15 Engines 2 x 50%c Sub-Light Engines 2 x Conformal Warp 3.2 Nacells Weapons 1 x Phase Cannons (900rds) Defences Hull:Monotanium Alloy Single Layer Shield System D'Vhal Class Fighter Specs Lenght:20m Beam:5.00m Draft:5.00m Crew:1 Engines 3 x 25k/mps Sub-Light Engines Weapons 1 x Phase Cannons (90rds) Defences Hull:Monotanium Alloy Single Layer Shield System Category:Planets